Who's my other half?
by ichigorozu
Summary: Humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with 2 faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts condemning them to spend their lives in search with the other half. So who's Amu's other half? AMUTO!  oneshot!


**Hi~ **

**I betcha' you guys are thinking why is she writing more stories when she hasn't even finish OSWMTL, LS, VD, BMG…(if you guys do not know any of those words, YOU BETA READ MY OTHER STORIES!) ^^**

**But I have an excuse why I haven't been updating that often because I have at least 3 computers or laptops in my house. So each computer or laptop I have has one of the chapters of my stories. But due to my forgetful brain, I forgot all about what kind of chapters I was up to and which I computer I save it. TT~TT. And I also lost my USB so I can't save it on my computer. **_**I'm so stupid D;**_ **But I promise I will update this week for you guys, if I don't, you guys can just send me PM and scold me for not updating. . . :l**

**Anyways going off topic, so this is just an oneshot I created all by myself (well except for the Greek Mythology) with my marvellous brain. No, scratch that. My AWESOME brain :D **

**Yeah . . . I'm retarded c; **

**Meep ._. **

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**Summary**

Humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with 2 faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search for other halves. So who is Amu's other half? **AMUTO! **(Oneshot!)

* * *

><p><strong>Who's my other half?<strong>

**~Amu's pov~**

I sighed to myself as I gripped tightly to my umbrella as I stepped outside Seiyo High. The rain in Japan has started to rain rapidly as more water poured down on my pink and blue striped umbrella making a 'pit a pata' sound. Yaya and Rima all left me behind since they wanted to come over to Kairi and Nagihiko house to study for our exams next month.

I stopped at the lights as my bag was shifting down my side with massive and thick books inside. I felt like my shoulder was going to break any second if I kept walking like this.

I dragged myself down the crossing road and pressed the button to go. I was waiting silently for the stupid machine to go 'beep, beep, beep' because I absolutely hated waiting, so I kept pressing it with frustrations. Suddenly I saw something, no not something but someone. I stopped pressing the button and looked curiously at that person; it wasn't that I was going to help him. But I was just curious, my body was telling me to go look. I was so curious who it was that I started walking to it. I kept my distance away from it, scared that it might grab me or kidnap me. I cocked my head to the side and saw a beautiful blue haired teenager, slanting his body on the ground while his back was leaning on the wall and his head was looking down so I wasn't able to see his face. The street was a dead end, so I couldn't run or leave him. But something else caught my eyes, blood. I looked around and saw red blood on the floor. And what was worse that the rain started to fall down drastically, which was making the boy soaking wet. I gave one glance at him and saw his mouth was cut and his hands were bruised. _'Was he in a fight?' _ I thought. Suddenly he shot his eyes at me, my whole body froze with a tight feeling in my heart. My honey comb eyes were looking at his sapphire eyes. He looked like a rebellious person, due to how he wore his clothes.

He was wearing a black and blue school uniform, which I never seen before but it had silver crosses around the zip, collar, the end of the arm sleeves and on his pants. His way of style was kind of like mine, unique and rebel. Getting lost with my thoughts I saw him standing up, he stumbled some footsteps. While I stood there, watching his every movement like a cat. "Are you okay?" I asked having a little bit of courage. He didn't say anything but kept trying to walk while leaning his hand on the wall. '_He must be really hurt'_ I wondered. As he was about to take another step, I quickly grabbed his arm and gentle swang his arm on my shoulder so all his weight was going on me.

'_OMG AMU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' _I was practically helping some stranger who I just met 2 second ago. But. . . my body feels attached to his. What is this feeling?

He looked at me with confusion, like I was some one who was desperate for helping him. Which I wasn't. . .

Since I was carrying loads of books on my side where I was holding him, more weight was shifting down. I could feel my body turning red from all this weight I was carrying until the weight I was gone. I looked up and saw the boy carrying my bag in his hands, swinging it on his shoulder. _'Maybe his helping me?_' I thought as I carried my umbrella tightly in my left hand and him on my right arm. I was so close to him that I could even smell his body wash that he used; it smelled so manly, more different then what papa uses. _'Uhh now I'm being a pervert!' _I tilted my umbrella so he couldn't get as wet and all soaked.

We seemed to be walking with an awkward silence while the rain drops kept slapping the floor and my umbrella. I felt very nervous of helping some stranger; I didn't even know what his name was and where I was taking him. All I knew that I _wanted_ to help him. Wait, _wanted?. _I didn't want to get in his business; it was my brain who wanted me to help him. I thought with confusion while a pair of sapphire eyes was staring directly at me. I felt my left hand getting sweating from the nervous and decided to talk.

"Hi, M-My name is Hinamori Amu" I greeted him with a smile. '_Damn me and my stuttering'. _

He looked at me then smirked. _Smirk? Why would he want to smirk?_ "Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he said with a shallow husky voice.

Suddenly the awkward silence then corrupted the whole conversation _again. _I was twirling my umbrella around to make all the water droplets on my umbrella drop. '_Pretty cool right?' _**(yes very ;D I even tried it myself and it was so farken fun!)**

Before I could do another swirl on my umbrella he talked. "Do you like the rain?" he asked. I thought for a second about his question and answered "No not really because when your out in the rain you get wet and if you wanted to hang up your wet clothes, you can't because it's still raining" I explained with a long answer, _'Jeez am I this nervous?' _I thought. He nodded like this was a new fact to him and kept walking. "Uhh so where do you want me t-" I got interrupted as his hands pointed at this park. I nodded my head as we walked together in the rain.

I stopped walking as we reached our destination and I was wondering if I could go. I let go of his shoulder as he stood up perfectly. "S-So are you alright now, Tsukiymoi-kun" I asked. "Ikuto" he corrected. "Uhh, I-Ikuto" I stuttered. _'Damnit what's with me and my stuttering?' _I asked annoyed to myself. "Thanks" he said as he gave back my bag. I grabbed my back as he started to walk away. "Wait. . ." I called. He then stopped and turned around to look at me. "Are your injuries fine?" I asked. He nodded while inside of me was feeling happy. _'happy?'_

I walked closer to him and opened my bag, revealing a bag of chocolate flavoured taiyaki. I handed him the hot fresh brown paper bag, remembering I had it because I helped Nikaidou-sensei set up the exam. And he gave me a bag of taiyaki as a reward. "Here" I handed him the bag. He took the bag and looked at me with surprise; I smiled as I started to walk away with my umbrella. "Get well soon!" I yelled as I disappeared.

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

'_Wow that was kind of weird, but now I have to quickly wash my cut on my face'_

I walked to my house and silently entered in, so silent that you couldn't even hear the click on the door knob. I was scared that my unhealthy mother would wake up from her sleep and worry over me then her. I sneaked in the bathroom and had a nice warm shower.

After I took a shower I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Suddenly I saw the bag of taiyaki when the girl gave it to me. I took a big sniff and it smelt like chocolate. I opened the bag and saw boiling of steam coming out, almost like calling out 'EAT ME'. I took a piece and bit the tail like I always did, it tasted great. I hadn't had a taiyaki ever since I was small; eating this sure did bring back a lot of memories when I was young. I smiled to myself as I remembered that girl. Hinamori Amu.

I hope we can encounter again.

**The next day. . . **

**~Amu's Pov~**

"_If we pas each other on the street_

_No matter what my mind recalls_

_I spent long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times._

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories._

_You will always be with me, I just can't lie._

_I love you so much that I can't resist see you cry._

_I'm sorry but I love you, I just can't lie_

_I was wrong, I can't live without'cha_

_As time passes by_

_We will always be together" _

I recited the poem in front of my whole class for my English. Thank goodness that I didn't stumble in any words or spoke too fast. I walked to my seat when I saw Yaya giving me thumbs up and Rima smiling. I smiled back as I took a sit on my seat and listened to what people's poem was about. This poem I wrote took half of my night, searching for songs with English lyrics, which I did found some. One from Big Bang called Lies and Haru Haru. I jumbled some phrases together and created a poem. _Amazing huh? _

After classes were over I walked outside Seiyo High with Rima and Yaya. We thought we might go to the shops and hang out for a bit. So we started to walk to the local town and we past the park where I helped Ikuto. The boy I met yesterday who was badly injured. I looked at the park as Rima and Yaya was blabbing about how hard they will need to study for the exams next month. Suddenly I saw something blue, lying down on the grass under a tree. _'Could it be. . .' I thought._

"Uhh, I forgot to do something at home Rima, Yaya. I think I'll go home first" I lied as I weakly smiled. "Naww, but we just got here and you haven't seen the stores yet" whined Yaya. "S-Sorry, I promised Ami that I will. . ." I trailed off as they waited for me to finish. "Uhh HOMEWORK!" I screamed. _'Omg, how stupid am i? Ami is still in kindergarten and she doesn't even know what homework is'_

I weakly laughed and wondered if they were going to buy it. "Naww okay Amu, you can go ahead then" pouted Yaya. _'Phew' _

I waved bye to them as they walked towards the shops. I sighed with relief that I was able to pull that kind of lie. I turned around and looked at the park, he was still there. "Wh-hat am I going to do now?" I asked myself. Maybe I should say hi or how are you feeling? After all I did help him yesterday.

I walked down the park and saw him sleeping soundly like an evening cat. _'Jeez how can he sleep in this kind of place?'_ I quickly examined him and saw all his cuts healed and the bruises he had been nicely taken cared. _'I had nothing to worry' _I thought as I started to turn I felt a pair of arm snaked my waist. I turned around and saw him hugging me, I immediately blushed as I struggle to get out of his grip.

"You shouldn't watch people when they sleep" he whispered in my ears. "Wh-hat, I wasn't watching I was just checking" I replied back. "Checking huh? You like checking out guys huh?" he teased as he let got of me. "WHAT, NO!" I screamed back, my face red with embarrassment. Suddenly he started to chuckle as he covered his mouth with his hand. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed, completely lost with words. This made him laugh more; I was so angry that I was about to storm away. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me in a hug. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed as I tried pulling him away. "Naww comeon, let's go somewhere for _fun_" he said as he pulled me away. "WAIT, WHAT, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!" I cried as he dragged me away from the park. He stoped walking and cracked up laughing. "Hahahaha, I-I'm not going to t-take your v-virginity" he said while laughing. I blushed crimson red, embarrassed of what I said.

But it didn't stop him from letting me go, he kept dragging me somewhere. "W-Where are we going?" I asked, going with his flow. "You'll know once you see it" he replied.

What's happening, why am I letting him taking me away. Why am I following with his flow and why is my heart beating so quickly?

Suddenly we stopped walking and I saw a huge entrance. "Okay, we're going to climb up the wall" he simply said and pointed at a high wall which was made out of bricks. "N-N-o way, aren't we trespassing then?" I asked worriedly as he was already halfway climbing the wall. He was kind of good in climbing it, just like a cat I could say.

He was already at the top of the wall and sitting calmly on it, waiting for me to climb up. "Com'on" he hurriedly said. "No way, I can't climb that, it's impossible" I complained. "Yes you can and it is possible" he said. "W-What if I fall?" I asked. "If you fall then I will catch you" he said. "What if I can't get to the top" I asked him again. "If you can't then I'll carry you to the top" he said. I nodded my head, feeling a little bit of confident. I started using my hands to pull my self up and my legs lifting me up from the ground. I started to climb while Ikuto was staring at me, watching a close eye on me. I followed a pattern when I started to climb, left then right. Suddenly, I stuffed up the pattern, my right hand was hanging out and my legs were getting stiff from all the weight. I was going to fall. I closed my eyes shut, ready to feel the pain on my body. But I never did. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto holding my right hand and pulling me up. "I-Ikuto. .." I mumbled as he helped me up on top of the wall. "Jeez, how could you lose grip so easily?" he asked as he pulled me close to him and keeping balance. "How could I lose grip so easily? YOU MADE ME CLIMB A VERY HIGH WALL AND BY THE WAY, I WAS MOSTL LIKELY TO FALL DOWN" I complained. "Tsk, you just suck at sports" he mumbled. "Excuse me? I don't suck at sports, I just don't like climbing something that is impossible" I protested. "But it was possible, wasn't it? I was able to climb it so, you too" he smirked, knowing it was his victory. I kept silence, knowing I lost the battle and blushed.

"Okay, now for the fun part" he smirked. "What fun par-" he then lifted me up bridal style and was standing on top of the wall. Suddenly he started to take a step forward. _'Omg don't tell me his going to jump off?' _

Too late, he was already taking a step back and took a leap. I closed my eyes shut, praying that we don't die. But nothing happened, he landed perfectly on his legs and smirked. "Scared?" I teased. "Tsk, in your dreams" I teased back. He smirked and let me go. "Take a look" he said. Suddenly the lights then started to beam with bright colours. We were in an abandon amusement park. There were roller coasters, tea cups ride, cart wheels cars, teasing mirrors, a haunted house and a merry-merry go round. My eyes beamed with excitement, just like when I was child. "W-Wow" I said.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked with confusion because we just met yesterday and he was already taking me on a d-date… _I would say._

"Just for fun" he smirked and dragged me to the fun machines. "Whatt?" but I didn't get to finish my sentence because he pulled me in the merry-merry go round, where there were beautiful white horses dancing non stop like a clock ticking ever second. We both hoped on a different horse and the ride started.

_Wow, his older then me and he wants to play this kind of stuff. _I giggled to myself as I thought about that. He looked at me with confusion, but all I did was smile and giggle.

**~Ikuto's Pov~**

What was that about, but she did look cute when she giggled.

After the ride was over, we hopped off and headed towards our next ride which was the small tea cups. _Damnit, out of all these rides why did she have to pick this one? My body was to freaken big to fit in a small tea cup. _

She quickly sat down on a pink and blue patterned tea cup and waiting for me to join. I hopped in and saw she was cuddling her knees, and revealing her under wear. I smirked as I copied the same posture her because my body was too big for the tea cup. Suddenly she started to crack up laughing and started to point at me like I was some freak. Which I did look like one.

I smirked and it was my turn to tease her back. "Hey Amu, I'm flattered that you would show me your panties" I smirked and she completely went red. She quickly covered her underwear with her red school skirt and screamed out "PERVERT!"

"I'm no pervert, you just showed me your underwear with out covering it and also it was just looking at me" I smirked. "Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. I cracked up laughing, my stomach started to churn with laughter. After I piped down, she asked me "Neh, Ikuto how old are you?"

"17" I replied. "I'm 16" she said. I nodded my head, 1 year apart. "What school do you go to?" I asked as the tea cup started to spin slowly around as we started to make a conversation. "Seiyo High" she replied. "You?" she asked. "Night Academy" **(No he is not in a vampire school, I just like the name okay? :D)** I replied. She nodded her head with interest. "What's your favourite colour?" she asked. "Blue and black" I said as I looked at her beautiful golden orbs. "I like red and pink" she said.

Now we were asking random questions about each other, she was an interesting kind of girl. Much different then a normal girl, she like wearing gothic clothes just like me and what was a coincidence that she also like chocolate flavoured ice-cream. I thought she would be a type of girl who would like vanilla or strawberry and a cherry on top. But she was different. I even told her about my personal life, how my sister was Hoshina Utau who is a famous singer which she did get more interested about me. I even told her about my missing father and my unhealthy mother and how she had to put up all the stress. My body started to feel more attach to her.

After the ride stopped we got off and our heads were spinning in circles. "Maybe we should go now" she suggested as she looked at her phone and saw it was 8:34. "Wait there's one more ride I want to go" I said and smirked. "W-Where?" she asked. I then pointed at the haunted house. Her mouth hanged wide open and her eyes lost the entire perfect golden glimmer.

**~Amu's Pov~**

N-no way, am I going to go inside there. I'll probably piss in my pants if I go in there. There's going to be monsters and zombies popping out of no where and b-blood every where. Before I could say something I was already dragged by the arms and started to been pull in the direction of the haunted house.

"Ready?" he asked as went through the entrance. "N-No" I protested. "Too late" he smirked and we went in. Darkness then surrounded us; even if I did open my eyes all I could see was pitch black. "W-Why is it s-s-so dar-rk for?" I asked as I felt Ikuto standing beside me. "Don't worry" he said and grabing my hand. Holding it tightly, some how, I just feel safe when his holding my hand and my heart feels relieved. What is this feeling?

We started to wonder around and my legs killed, it felt like I was climbing up a whole pile of stairs. As I stop for my last step, suddenly a dark shadow appeared out of no where "BLEH!" it screamed which was a fake remote controlled zombie. My heart stopped beating for a _long_ moment. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran, dragging Ikuto with me. I wanted to get out of the dark, I wanted to find light. Which I reliantly did find lights and saw everything. When I meant everything, I meant the bright lights of the amusement park, you could see the beautiful landscape of the rides below you. **(just like in the manga)**

"Look's like you found the jackpot" Ikuto smirked as he gripped my hand. I forgot that I was still holding his hand because I was just so amazed to see the amusement park shining so brightly. "Wow" I mumbled. "I-Ikuto have you always knew there was place like this?" I asked. "Yeah, and I want the perfect girl to stand right here in this scene and watch this" he said like a charming prince. I blush when he said 'perfect girl' could he be talking about me? No way we just met yesterday, his probably poetic?

Suddenly Ikuto let go of my hand and pointed at the sky. I looked up and saw every thing sparkling below us. It was the stars and the moon. It was shining so brightly like a crystal diamond, it looked so beautiful. "You see here, the moon and the stars are shining brightly at us while the amusement park is sparkling below us as well" Ikuto said. "I-It's so beautiful" I mumbled.

"You know, my father told me a story when I was really young. He told me that humans were originally created with 4 legs and 4 arms" he trailed off. I looked at him with confusion but I wanted to know more. "Fearing their powers, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their rest of there life in search for there other half" Ikuto said and looked at me. I blushed, was he talking about me? "I-Ikuto" I said. "And that assignment for me was impossible, but I realised that nothing is impossible because there are always a slight chance" he said looking at my golden eyes.

When he said that to me, my heart kept beating so hard that I felt like I was going to have a heart-attack. "Th" suddenly everything turned dim dark, the amusement park lost all the lights and the rides started to stop. "W-What happened?" I asked. "It looks like the trigger stoped" Ikuto said.

"Let's go Amu"

**~ x3Thucy's Pov~ (Yesh~! My own pov ;D)**

Each day, Amu would always come to see Ikuto after school in the park. It looks like these 2 love birds are bound to be together~

**2 month later. . .**

**~Amu's Pov~**

After class ended, I hurriedly exited Seiyo High and saying goody bye to my friends. I wanted to tell him my exams score I had last month which I just recently got the scores today. I did amazingly good this year, I was happy that I wanted to show Ikuto a whole bundle of joy. As I reach to the park, where we usually see each other I saw nothing, no shadow or a blue head teen. I searched around but didn't find him. At first I thought it was a joke but 1 hour passed and still no Ikuto. "Where are you Ikuto?"

**2 weeks later. . .**

I haven't seen Ikuto for 2 weeks now, now I'm feeling desperate. He hasn't contacted me or sent me a message. I kept thinking he was in a fight again and wondering if he was alright. He was the only one who would listen to me, being with me and we almost had the same taste of food, style, personality. Suddenly my eyes was filled with steams and my eyes were watery. I was crying so hard that I didn't even realised what kind of pain I was feeling. I cried under the tree where Ikuto would usually sleep under, I cuddled my knees and cried for a good long hour. Why does my heart hurt like this?

**Next day later. . .**

I can't take this anymore, why does my heart hurts so much. I'm in heap of pain and I even tried medicine. But it didn't help me. I looked outside my room window and saw it was raining drastically; it reminded me of how I met Ikuto. How he was hurt and I was the one who helped him, but now I was the hurt one. Every time I think about him, my heart feels like it's been pierced with a million sharp needles. I studied the bad weather in Japan until my parents started to call me from down stairs. "Amu, can you please come down stairs please. We need to talk to you for a moment" called my father. I sighed and dragged my self towards the door until I heard a *BEEP* on my phone, I just received a message. I looked at who it was from, it was Ikuto. I picked up my phone and quickly pressed the button to see the message.

_Come to our meeting spot, I need to tell you something_

_-Ikuto_

My heart was pounding, Ikuto finally made contact with me. I rushed down stairs and exited the house before my mum and dad could tell me what ever they wanted to tell me. I just wanted to see Ikuto.

**~ Midori and Tsumagi pov ~**

"Well, I guess she's gone to meet Ikuto-san" said Midori with a charming smile.

"NOO, MY LITTLE SPARROW IS ALREADY MEETING BOYS!" cried Tsumagi as Ami patted his back. "We didn't even tell her the news. . . " whispered Midori. "Don't worry sweet, I think _he_ will be the one telling her the news" said Tsumagi and hugging his wife. "Honey…" whined Midori when Tsumagi planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ewwww GET A ROWM!" screamed Ami.

**~Amu's pov~**

I ran in the park, not caring if I was soaking wet from the rain or how dirty my shoes were from the mud. I finally reached the park and there, I saw a tall boy with blue hair. It was Ikuto.

"I-I-Ikuto" I called as he turned his head, revealing his famous smirk which would always make my heart skips a beat. But there was something unusual on his back, it was a silver case. It was shaped like a violin. Does he play?

"Ikuto where have you been for all these weeks?" I asked my voice cracking. I could feel a tense in the air. "Amu, I need you to listen to me" he said. I nodded my head waiting for him to continue. "Do you remember my talented violinist father, Aruto Tsukiyomi?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah. . ." I trailed off. "Well he was missing over a year and my mother was heavily injured when he left us, so I decided to find him. So for 2 weeks I have been going around Japan, asking his old friends if they have any contact with him" he said. "And one of his friends told me that they know where he is, his in England" Ikuto said, confident of what he said. "I-In England?" I asked, "So does that mean. . ." Ikuto nodded.

Suddenly my heart throbbed; I know that Ikuto always wanted to see his father. But why does he have to go. "So Ikuto you can play the violin as well?" I asked my voice shaking. "Yeah, when I was small my father taught me how to play" he said. "S-So you're going to go to England to search for your missing father?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer. _I want to know more about you, Ikuto. _He nodded, suddenly I felt hot boiling tears dripping down my eyes. _Please don't go._ The rain wasn't any help because it made my nose absolutely wet and I could feel the cold creeping close to my skin. _Please be with me!_

"Wait Ikuto, before you go I n-need t-t-to tell you s-something" I said with a wobbled voice. I was ready to say it. Before he goes I want him to know how I feel. He stared at me with beautiful sapphire eyes waiting for me to talk. I walked closer to him so I he could completely see me before he goes.

"Wh-hen I first met you, I never thought we would be this close and on the second day when you took me to the amusement park and told me that story about the gods separating the human body and they had to search for there other half" I trailed of as I hid my eyes with my pink bangs. "I-I-I L-Love you, Ikuto" I said as I looked up and saw a tint of blush on Ikuto's face. "E-Every time I'm with you, you make my heart beat really fast, you make me feel nervous when I'm beside you, when we hold hands you make hands go sweaty and when you're gone I feel so hurt that I think I'm falling in love with you." I blurted out, blushing.

Suddenly I felt Ikuto's arm cuddling my waist hugging me in the rain, our clothes soaking wet, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Ikuto. "I have a confession as well" Ikuto said, breathing in my ear. "I love you as well, that's why I bought 2 tickets to go to England" he said hugging my tightly. I looked at him with surprised, "Really?" I asked as he whipped the tears off my eyes. "Yes, because I want to spend the rest of my life with my perfect girl" he said smiling.

Ikuto then grabbed my chin, gently lifting it up so I could see his beautiful eyes. Slowly he leaned forwards and our lips touched. His lips were soft and sweet, but then the kiss turned into a passionate kiss. A kiss I will always remember.

**~*Amu and Ikuto pov*~**

Because I found my other half!

* * *

><p><strong>*cries* I think that was my best work I ever wrote. –So proud- <strong>

**Well as you can see, I tried to name all the best moments of the amuto parts in Shugo Chara! Like how they like taiyaki, the amusement park, how they hate the rain and about Ikuto's family. . .**

**I got this idea from a website when I was surfing on fb about the Greek Mythology. I was like "OMG THIS IS ANOTHER GREAT AMUTO STORY!" so then I got hyper and chewed over 20 coffee lollies :D Lol I'm joking I had 50. :D If you look at my table you would see all kinds of candy wrappers on the table. . . **

**SHUT UP, CANDY MAKES ME THINK! **

**Meep ._. **

**REVIEW!**

**-x3Thucy**


End file.
